Songs of the Stars on my Soul
by The Mask for Insanity
Summary: "The stars of my soul will shine on, as long as my god is watching over me with a passion." Song based one shots of the pairing SoulStar. Some K, some T and maybe some M later on...
1. Nobody's Perfect

**I wanted to do some one-shots...so I'm doing some song one shots! I know it's usually 10...but I'm planing on doing about 50 of them! I make no promises, so stay tuned! This is SoulStar (yaoi) so no homophobia!  
First up: Nobody's Perfect by Jessie J**

* * *

I glare at my reflection.

I clench my fists, scrunching my shirt.

I'm insecure, because I'm too flawed. Why? Why do I have to have that bloody scar? He says I'm the most beautiful person he's ever seen. That I shouldn't feel insecure or flawed because there's nothing that could cause such feelings. But...I want to be perfect for him. I want to believe what he says...but I had to have the long black mark across my torso.

"_I don't care Soul. You're the most amazing person in my life, I love you and nothing is ever going to make me think differently._"

I smile softly, a rosey pink staining my cheeks as I remember his words. But I look up at the mirror, and frown. Why? Why can't I be perfect for him. I slip my shirt back on, and I lose it. I smash my fist into the glass, shattering the crystal peices. I hear a door opening, and small tears hit the glass like raindrops.

"Soul, I'm home!" A small sob tears from my throat, and I hear approuching footsteps. "Soul? Are you alright? I-" He opens the door and sees me. I have my back to him so he can't see my tears. "Oh my god, what happened?" I turn to him, my eyes full of dispair. "I-I fell against the m-mirror..." I say softly, refusing to meet his eyes.

"_Bullshit._" He snarls, and I shut my eyes, but instead of expecting him to leave he pulls me away from the mirror and wraps his arms around me. He kisses the top of my head, whispering calming things into my ear as he rocks softly back and forth. Trying to calm me down. I sniffle, tears sliding down my cheeks as sobs continue escaping me. He stills as I wrap my arms round his neck, resting my head on his chest as I hold him close.

"Why did you smash the mirror?" He whispers into my hair. I shrug slightly, but my face screws up and I burry my face in his shirt. "I wanna be perfect for you! But this freaking scar stops that. I love you, Blackstar. I just wanna be attractive-""Are you kidding me?" He leans back, taking my chin and tilting my head up so my eyes meet his. He kisses my lips softly before placing small kisses on my cheeks and up my jaw line.

I sighed contently, my eyes fluttering closed as he kissed my neck. "Soul, nobody's perfect...But no matter what you think, I think you are the closest you could get to perfect. I think you _are _perfect. Just because you're you." I smile, resting my head against his. "Thank you." I whispered, and he brought his head up before he pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back, knotting my fingers in his hair.

"And...your a pretty perfect kisser."

I smiled against his lips.

Nothing else mattered.

I was perfect in his eyes.

* * *

**Fluffiness...BURNS! The next song is...unknown. I'll shuffle now and find out, but until tomorrow.**

**Mask-Chan**


	2. 100 Percent

**A bit of sexiness for the second one! Bit of a lime...a bit of Soul crossdressing. Anyway...you get the picture.  
Song used: 100% by Angelspit**

* * *

I groaned, waking up slowly. My wrists and ankles were sore, and a quick movement told me why. I was chained down to what felt like a lab table; shirtless. The chains were dripping back, the liquid running down my arms. I furrowed my brow and looked around the room. The walls were bright red with a pattern of huge black skull and crossbones. The floor was tiled black and whiite and various silver, bloodstained tables covered with doctor and scientist's tools.

I heard a demonic giggling, before a set of blood red curtains parted on one side of the room. I looked over, and my eyes widened. Standing there was my lover, Soul Evans. But...what he was wearing maade my nose and cheeks heat up. He was wearing knee high, white combat boots, white fishnets, a short, tight white dress that ended just below his hips with short sleeves, a stiff skirt with black ties and lases and a broken looking heart over the left breast pocket, a black bow sash around his waist, fingerless white leather gloves and a little white hat with an upside down cross on it.

That's right. He was dressed as a slutty nurse!

Along with everything he wore was one of those white masks that covered his mouth and nose and had black eyeliner and thick mascarra on. He fluttered his eyelashes flirtasiously and purred lightly. Clasping his hands infront of him, he started walking towards me. The boots tapping against the tile. "S-Soul? What the hell is going on?" Soul just giggled cutely. He ran a finger down my chest, cupping one side of my face with his free hand and stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"_Relax._"

He took his mask so it was hanging around his neck.

"_I'm in control..._"

He leaned down and kissed my forehead, his hand going from my chest and to my lap. I moaned softly as he stroked the inside of my theigh. He giggled again. "Someone's a little _excited._" He turned around and took something from the closest table. I couldn't help taking a peek since he was bent over slighlty. He caught me and rolled his eyes, but leaned down a little more. A few drops of blood ran down to from my nose to my mouth. He stood straight, turning around and holding a sringe filled with a pale red liquid. I gulped softly, and a demonic grin spread across his face.

"Keep that the fu-" He pressed a finger over my lips, hushing me slightly. He got on top of me, his legs either side of my chest. "This is just gonna hurt if you fight." He leaned down to whisper lustfully in my ear. "_Relax; I'm in control, watch the dot, take your meds, obey my demands._" His voice seduced me enough to let my eyes slip closed as I relaxed beneath him. He stroked my neck, before I felt a sharp pain erupt in my shoulder. I gritted my teeth, an agonized wimper escaping my lips. But it calmed me down, and I found my body becoming heavier.

I opened my eyes, finding the lids heavier then ever. I saw the smirk grow. His teeth were sharper, his eyes darker...clouded with lust. He moved down a bit, so he was sitting on my lap. "Hehe~ _Comfy!_" He purred, running his fingers up and down my chest as he made small rocks back and forth. I started to sweat, shifting my legs uncomfortably as a heat pooled in my groin area. I felt his hands on my chest, leaning down so he could kiss and bite my neck. He teeth punctured my skin, drawing blood which he lapped off with a small lustful moan. My eyes finally closed as my body relaxed completly.

Whatever he had given me was strong. Thick waves of pleasure rolling over me as my lover's hands undid my belt and his fingers hooked into the waistband of my sweats.

"_This time babe, you're 100%..._"

He leaned in, his mouth right next to my ear.

"_Fucked._"

My trousers were suddenly gone as the tightness in my boxers was becoming too much.

I just hoped he'd grant me release.

Or it was gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Me-wow :3 I found that sexy, don't know about you lot! Until tomorrow (P.S These may not be daily, but I'll surely have the next done by tomorrow).**

**Mask-Chan**


	3. I'm the One

**Early update! I have another done so here's what I'm gonna do: When I've finished the one _after_ I will post that one.  
Based off: I'm the One by Seether**

* * *

He was so innosent.

So vaunrable.

So fucking attractrive.

He just came in. "Starry-kins~ Souly wants to play~" He had purred, stumbling through the door, grinning lobsidedly. His shirt was unbuttoned and his jeans were slipping down his hips. The sight of him in such a state made me shift my legs to try and calm the feeling. We had only been dating a few weeks...I didn't want to rush him. But Soul had a different idea. He pushed me down onto the bed so I was sitting on the end of it. He kissed my neck lightly before moving to the CD player. He put on the song that was in.

"_Here she's coming and she's drunk again. She's only seventeen._"

Karma you bitch! He started dancing, shaking his hip and thrusting alluringly to the beat.

"_Her daddy said well that's enough of that; come be my little queen!_"

He slipped his shirt off of his shoulders, running his hands down his sides as his hips continued moving in a way that made me _crave _him.

His touch.

His taste.

His oh so special _virginity._

He continued to strip until he was only in his boxers, and then walked over to me and climbed into my lap. I smirked, grabbing his hips and straight away attaching my lips to his jawline. Biting it lightly as the boy moaned softly, his hands going to my hair to pull on it lightly; encouraging me.

I moved down to his neck, biting and sucking, leaving my mark. I brushed my tongue over a certain spot, and he let out a sort of wail as his back arched. I grinned, rubbing my tongue against it before bitting it harder then any other of his sensitive spots. He let out a cry of ecstacy as his body shuddered. His hand fumbled with the buttons of my black shirt as I led down, pulling him on top of me. When my shirt was off, I cupped his ass, again kissing his neck as I kneaded it lightly.

Soul bit his lip trying to supress a lustful groan. But failed as I leaned up and nipped his chest, leaving another mark as I continued downwards. "S-Star, wait." I stopped, and I flipped us over so I was on top. I moved up and made my face level with his. I saw a wave of fear pass in his eyes. "It's okay. I'll try not to make it hurt." I answer, pressing my lips against his as I grip his hips. His nails scratch down my back as I coil my tongue with his and massarge the sensitive spots on his waist I've come to discover. He moans my name as I nip at his chest again, swirling my tongue on his scar.

Another place that makes him submissive.

"Besides, you're drunk. It won't hurt that much anyway!" I mumured against his skin, and I felt his grip tighten on my hair. "I-I wasn't actually..." I grinned, and reached up to grab his hair, pulling it as I moved so my face was level with his again. He winced as I pulled harder, pulling a couple of hairs out. "Then it'll be easier to comply, yea?" I smashed my lips against his, bitting his bottom one quickly. He let me in slightly hesitently; gasping when I tightened my hold on his hair. I dominated him and bit the wet, pink, muscle. He let out a noise that told me it was between pain and pleasure.

I just smirked mentally, my hands back to his hips.

"S-Stop..."

He breathed when we broke away for air, but I silenced him by licking across his lips and forcing my tongue into his mouth again, my nails scratching down his theighs as I grinded my hips against his. He tried to stiffle the whimper, but I felt a surge of pride when a loud moan escaped him.

I hated to force him...but he always went along with it.

He knows that I'm the one.

* * *

**Slight rape? I don't know, cause Soul does want it. I can tell! :3**

**Remember to review!**

**Mask-Chan**


	4. Sk8er Boi

**IML UPDATE: I have written these since IML has hit a rough spot. I can't figure out how to get to the point I want to but I will have it up in the next couple of days**

**OKAY! Onto the SoulStar fluffiness~  
**

**Based off: Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

I senced her glare at the back of my head. I was reading a comicbook and Soul had gone to the bathroom. "Maka, I know you're there." I said, and I heard footsteps. I turned to her, but felt a scorch against my cheek as she slapped me.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed, scowling deeply. I stood up, glaring at her hard as I folded my arms across my chest.

"What's biting you pigtails?" I asked, but I already knew.

"You stole Soul off me!" She snarled, grabbing my collar as she shoved me against the wall, her eyes elight with rage.

I sniggered putting a hand on her face to shove her away, holding her at arms length as if she were a kid. "Sorry Maka, but you're the one who decided not to tell him." She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off.

"I heard you talking to Tsubaki. Started finally listening to your dad did you?"

I had overheard the scythe meister and my own weapon discussing Maka's crush on Soul. I was pretty angry, concidering I had liked Soul for a while myself. But it was more then some schoolgirl crush she had. I was in love with him. Anyway, maka had said she had decided that maybe what her father said was right and had come up with this fantacy that she was too good for him.

I was outraged, but something clicked.

Maka was out of the game.

Nothing would stop me.

Soul was...mine!

I had gone straight over and told him then and there. Heh. Imagine Maka's reaction when she came home to find me and Soul kissing on the couch. She tried to act pleased for us, but I caught her proper glaring at me. Afterwards, when I had left, she stopped my outside and started yelling at me. I just smirked...and I was smirking now.

I told her the exact thing I had told her that day.

"_Sorry girl, but you missed out_."

She was about to yell again.

"_Tough luck that boy's mine now_." I patted her on the head mockingly, and she huffed and stromed out of the room. Obviously plotting revenge. A few seconds later, Soul came back in. "What's biting Maka? I said hey and she growled at me."

I smiled innosently.

"I don't know. But maybe we should just leave her, y'know...let her calm down?" Soul smiled and walked over to me to wrap his arms around me.

"It's cute how you care for her."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"It's just the kinda guy I am."

* * *

**Hehehe. Screw Maka. That albino ass is Blackstar's propety now. :3**

**Also, on a completely unrelated note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GERARD WAY! YOU TURN 35 AND YOU ROCK MILLIONS MORE! TTUTT**

**Mask-Chan**


	5. Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

**Good morning! Good afternoon! Good evening! Nearly finished my IML update and it will be up very soon! A little short, so sue me if you must!**

**Based off: Ain't Know Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant**

* * *

"Trust you to forget to fill up."

I muttered, slumping against the side of my motorcycle. Sitting on the ground.

"What? It's your fucking bike!"

Blackstar sat down next to me. He wiped a hand across his forehead, already sweating under the sun. "Well...what now? We're about 3 hours away from the city, the bikes empty, my phones dead and you forgot yours." He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. "Usually, my god-like ability would allow me to think up a solution..." I waited for the rest of his speech.

"...I got nothing."

I sighed, but chuckled and rested my head on his shoulder. We sat there in silence for abit, until the heat became unbearable. I got up as best I could, Blackstar reluctantly taking his arms from around me as he did so. I started walking. "Come on. Might aswell get a head start before I get drenched." I heard the crunch of sand as he followed, but suddenly lost the ground from under me.

"H-HEY!" I yelped as he got me over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. He just laughed and started running. "Are you INSANE?" I gasped, but the blood running to my head made me start laughing aswell. "Yes thanks!~" He said and continued at a quick pace. "Don't you wanna slow down? The sun's gonna kill you in this heat!" I giggled, and he just grinned.

"You should know better then anyone, Soul~"

He pinched my ass, making me blush darkly.

"Ain't no rest for the wicked!"

I grinned. _Especially with him as seme. _I thought with a naughty smirk.

"Your poker face broke, pervert."

He sniggered, pinching my ass again.

I just smiled to myself.

I'd get him back tonight anyway~.

* * *

**All my one shots end with a mention of sex? Well, what you gonna do? I'm out of insperation, so heres a quickie.**


	6. The Ballad of Mona Lisa

**Started this a few days ago and thought I'd finish this since I haven't posted in a while!  
Soul's a depressed drunk in this...so be warned. ._.**

**Based off: The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic!At the Disco**

* * *

Depression hits hard now and again.

He threw another empty bottle of alcohol aside. It had been what? An hour since he woke up? Screw it, like he cares. Why is it so hard to tell him?...They've been bestfriends since they were kids...like brothers...so why did he feel like this?

Soul Eater sighed. He wanted to grab some more alcohol, drown out his wave of sadness. But he couldn't be bothered. A shakey sigh escaped him as he led down on his bed, a silent tear sliding down his cheek.

"_Soul, you've gotta stop this!"_

"_Oh just fuck off! I'm fine, right?...It's only a couple of drinks here and there..._"

"_You're slurring your words...please Soul. Stop this, for me?_"

"_Slurring am I? Well let's see if you understand this: fuck you._"

"_Then tell me what's going on!_"

"_DON'T YELL AT ME!_"

"_YOU'RE THE ONE YELLING!_"

The last thing he had said to him...he regretted it.

"_You're nothing to me! JUST SCUM UNDER MY FUCKING SHOE, NOW PISS OFF BEFORE I SMASH YOUR FUCKING FACE IN!_"

The boy had left then, but the scythe's meister had told him he wanted to hear from him. She got the same attitude towards her, so much so that she was unknowingly thinking of getting a new temp partner. Just until Soul came out of his mind set. Soul sighed again, the tears silently sliding down his cheeks. What had he done? He felt pathetic. Weak. Not one day would go by where he didn't feel like shit.

He vomited alot. Drank bottle after bottle (more then he had drank in his whole life) trying to make himself feel better. Jesus, he was sure the bed had an imprint from where his sorry ass had been for so long. He only got up to piss, get more to drink, vomit up said vile or grab something quick to eat. Maka had gone to stay with Kid, before saying he needed to get help. Blair had left him alone, scared he would yell at her or go into a drunken rant.

"Bastard...what have you done to me?" Soul whimpered horsely. He saw sunlight streak across he ceiling he was boredly staring at. He sat up with an aching groan. "I swear...I'll change all this. Sort myself out...tell Blackstar how I feel...just, give me a sign." He pleaded, his head hung in shame. He waited a few minutes, but nothing came. A pained, bitter sob tore from his throat. He sat on the end of the bed and put his face in his hands, crying as quietly as he could.

"W-What have I done?...I need help..." He admitted. All he felt was shame, and hatred to no one but himself.

"They say admitting you have a problem is the first step to solving it."

Soul froze immedietly, his eyes growing wide. He lifted his face from his hands, and his eyes filled with fresh tears as he looked at the figure standing in the doorway.

"B-Blackstar?...Please tell me this isn't some drunken vision..._Please...please..._"

Another sob formed in his throat, tearing out, his pleads growing more silent until he was mouthing the word. Blackstar sighed. The sight was heartbreaking, watching his bestfriend begin to sob again. "You tell me." He sighed.

"Fuck, Soul, you've gotten yourself into a sorry state, haven't ya." It was a statement. Not a question, and Soul cried harder, feeling the walls he had built to keep his emotions in crumble to nothing but rubble. The next thing he felt was his fragile form pulled into an embrace. He immedietly held onto the moment; wrapping his arms around the other's neck and burrying his face in his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do!...What do I do?..."

Soul whimpered, and Blackstar sighed, sitting down next to him but still keeping the other in an embrace. "If I knew I'd tell you Soul." He mumured, stroking the boy's hair. Soul sniffled and shook his head against Blackstar's slowly dampening shirt.

"But I will say this. You need to appologize to-"

"I'm sorry!"

He blurted, moving back to look him in the eyes, his own still filled with regret, shame and dispair.

"I-I'm sorry for yelling, drinking so much, keeping my feelings to myself-"

"-Like what?"

Soul hung his head. "Strong ones..." Soul put a hand over Blackstar's heart, causing the other to move his own hand to hold the one over his heart. "...Ones I want you to feel for...for me." He blushed a rosy pink, and Blackstar understood what he was trying to tell him. He leaned forward and kissed Soul's forehead. Said boy's head snapped up to look at him with shocked eyes.

Blackstar's, however, full of caring. "Is that why you've been like this?...You know you could have just said something..." The assassain leaned in again and kissed his cheek, placing small kisses on his wet cheeks before joining their lips in a warm passionate kiss. It was only a small one, but the emotions the two teens felt for eachother remained. Soul's face screwed up slightly.

"I can't take what I've done back...I've hurt them...and I'll never forgive myself for that." He said sternly, his voice shaking. Blackstar sighed, and took the boy in his arms, causing the other to cling to him; seeking comfort.

"It's okay Soul. I-..._We_ are going to get you help..."

* * *

**Jesus, why is Soul always so OCC? I tried to make him a little more OCC...but fuck it, they're cute together no matter how/who they are written by.**

**Gonna try updating quicker. But since most of my promises end up empty I'm gonna _try_.**

**Mask-Chan**


	7. Love Bites

**Literally wrote this in 5 minutes. I wanted to do a quickie, and I quickly but my Spotify playlist in shuffle and picked the first song I got.**

**I thoroughly enjoyed writing this. Case it was so easy, I could actually say I didn't have control over what I was writing. It wrote it's self almost.**

**Based on: Love Bites [So Do I] by Halestorm**

* * *

We let instinct kick in.

I let you take control over me.

You snarl at me.

You bite.

Scratch.

Claw.

Knaw.

You tear me down.

Just to build me back up.

The pain you cause.

The thrill you bring.

Make me cry.

Beg.

Scream.

Needing you.

Wanting your love.

Your body.

_You._

You tie me down.

Tighten the restraints.

Make me helpless.

At your mercy.

I hate it.

I love you.

Sometimes reversed.

You don't care.

But do you?

When I lay there.

Complete helpless.

Whimpering.

Silent cries.

Because of you.

You do this.

But then.

The love.

The passion.

The feeling.

Of what you do to me.

What you've done.

The scares.

The bruises.

The marks.

Blood.

Tears.

None less satisfying.

Then there's the rest.

The scratches.

Cuts.

Bruises.

_Bites._

The bites.

Some on my neck.

Hips.

Thighs.

Skin.

They feel good.

They mark me.

Make me yours.

But, they fade.

I need them back.

I need more.

Let your teeth sink in.

A temporairy branding?

No.

A sign.

A sign that I'm owned.

Owned by you.

That you're the one.

That I scream for.

Beg.

Want.

_Need._

Who needs love?

I do.

We do.

But pain.

Pain is something you grant me.

And I don't need to pretend.

I like it.

You like it.

That I love it.

The utter thrill of the pain.

Intoxicate me.

Poison me.

Like a drug.

I'm addicted.

I need another dose.

Of the love.

The sex.

The thrill.

The pain.

The bruises.

The cuts.

The claws.

The bites.

The bites.

_The bites._

_Love bites._

* * *

**Obviously Soul's P.O.V, but I guess it can be Blackstar's...if your into BS uke...But no, done from Soul's.**

**Should I write more like this?**

**Review, favourite, listen to the song...all that jazz~!**


	8. Catfight

**Okay. I've been doing loads of song-shots, just to wind down. And I've done 10!**

**WHEW~!**

**I'm uploading them all now~**

**Based on: Catfight by Katerine**

* * *

Soul pushed Blackstar down onto the bed, taking hold of his wrists and pinning them above his head. He let out a soft purr, before handcuffing the assassin's hands to the headboard.

He promised to get him back for making Blair give him these cat-like effects.

With sharpened kitten claws, ears and a tail, he would be the big cat now~

Again he purred as he leant down and licked Blackstar's neck, a cat tongue like sand-paper making the bluenette groan softly, sending shudders down his spine when it rubbed over his sensitive spot.

Claws scratched slowly down thighs, tearing through jean fabric.

A tail rubbed his inner thigh, little cat fangs scraped a jugular before piercing skin...

And white cat ears picked up every moan, groan and gasp they brought~


	9. Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

**Warning, this contains blood an violence~**

**Based on: Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These) by Marilyn Manson**

* * *

Blackstar giggled evilly, eyes hazed and unfocused, watching blood drip from his weapon's sliced-through neck.

Oh, _former_ weapon's, to be exact.

His new weapon flashed in his grip, before flipping into the air and changing form in mid-air.

The bluenette caught him in his arms, humming softly in affection and longing as he looked at the slightly smaller male.

Hair, lips, neck, clothes, splattered in his _former_ meister's crimson blood.

She had sliced like paper.

Such a waste.

"Aww~ You had to have a taste, before me~?" Blackstar asked with mock sadness, leaning in to lick off the blood on Soul's cheek from when he had sampled the blonde's blood. Soul giggled, blushing and looking away coyly.

"Hehehe~ _Maybe~_!" The albino answered, like a kid on Christmas that had been caught opening a present. Blackstar licked the blood off his lover's lips, kissing the cherry stained lips again and again.

"You're all mine, my naughty little weapon boy~"

* * *

**Aren't they just a beautiful couple~? More coming now.**


	10. Starry Eyed

**Based on: Starry Eyed by Ellie Golding**

* * *

Soul's eyes flashed with a silver light, he was drifting away.

Blackstar had to hold on.

He couldn't let the other go. He loved him too much. But ever since the insanity.

Ever since the curse, he had not been the same.

Starlight and moonlight controlled him, pulled him away. And one day, Blackstar was afraid he would not return to his embrace.

But he was then reminded when Soul returned, _he _was the albino's starlight. He wished he'd always believed that, but Soul still drifted.

Then one day, he wouldn't return. But Blackstar would not let that happen.

He prayed every night that if Soul was forced to leave, he would be there with him.

Forever.

At peace.


	11. The Darkest Day

**Again, gore and violence.**

**Based on: The Darkest Day by 12 Stones**

* * *

Blackstar's mouth hung open, he was frozen in place, he couldn't move, think, breathe...

With a violent tug, Soul made a gurgling sound, before his eyes rolled back, blood dribbling down his front and he fell forward with a wet slap.

The beast that stood before the albino, the being clutching Soul's bleeding heart in his hand, arm drenched in blood, was the assassin himself.

Green eyes huge with tiny pupils, a deranged, demented grin stretching unevenly across a face eerily lighted by lampposts. The copy looked over to him, and Tsubaki slipped from the original's grip. Students screamed and yelled, some of the weaker ones crying. Maka tried to escape her protective father's grip, but it did nothing.

"Wanna taste~?"

Blackstar did not notice he had dropped to his knees, did not notice the fact that tears rolled down his cheeks, that he was shaking, that Tsubaki had been thrown aside.

But, he felt as the copy grabbed his jaw, tipped his head back and forced something into his mouth, forcing it down his throat.

He tasted the red, felt as it ran down his throat.

He screeched and bit down, causing him to bite the other's hand.

The copy retracted his hand, and Blackstar vomited back up the heart of his lost love, now sobbing uncontrollably on hands and knees.

"Aw! No fair!"

The copy pouted.

"I thought you always wanted to claim Soul's heart as your own...Hehehe..."

Dark laughter and harsh, heartbroken sobbing rang out simultaneously.

* * *

**Yummy...Heart.**


	12. All the things She Said

**Warning, cutting and language. **

**Based on: All the things She Said by t.A.T.u**

* * *

"You're nothing."

Another slit.

"You're disgusting."

Again with the knife.

"Putrid."

The blood.

"_Pathetic._"

The things she said.

"You'll never be loved, Soul Eater. Who would love you?"

The knife was all that got me through the day. All that welcomed me.

"He certainly doesn't. He's not some sick fag like you are."

The laughter, cruel, piercing laughter from the two females I trusted most in my life.

"You're nothing."

"To me."

"And to me."

"And."

"To."

"_Blackstar._"

I pray, that one day I'll cut deep enough.

Maybe by accident.

I'll never do it on purpose.

No.

I'm too much of a pathetic coward to do that...


	13. Monster

**Based on: Monster by Lady Gaga**

* * *

My heart is his to take.

He can hold me in his arms, call me such beautiful, amazing, romantic things.

But he's like a wolf in disguise.

A beautiful, seductive, attractive monster in disguise.

He's mine.

In such a black and white world, the red will stand out.

When he holds my still dripping heart in his strong hand.

When I press against his chest, my eyes of the same shade watching in excitement and loving as he licks, tastes, _bites._

He's a monster. And I'm the little victim.

The victim that had his heart eaten.

Stolen. Taken. Won over. Savoured.

Monster. _My_ monster.

Red in my world of black and white.


	14. In the Dark

**Slight lime (?)**

**Based on: In the Dark by DEV**

* * *

The feeling.

That's what I can focus on.

The feeling of utter compassion.

A touch. That's all it takes.

Touching. Rubbing. Stroking.

Just in the right place.

I don't need to see.

Pitch black.

Then I'm yours.

I can't see what you do, but I know this is you.

You know how to treat me right.

Treat me in a way no other can.

A sinful session of passionate love and lust.

My body is ready for it.

For you. Take me. Please.

Treat me like I'm yours. I am. I'm yours.

When I am taken by a darkness, my senses are for you to control.

Dominate.

In this darkness. In the dark.

I'll let your hands do what they want.

Feel your lips, touches, licks, bites.

Drink in the noises I produce.

All because of you.

Grant me what you give to me every waking moment.

Offer me, your complete and total sinful darkness.


	15. Alejandro

**Based on: Alejandro by Lady Gaga**

* * *

My world.

It had seemed so perfect.

But now…I don't know what to think.

I was in love, what can I say?

I still am, but I'm not sure.

I put my hand in my pocket, and clutch the golden ring that had seemed like the highlight of my life once.

Now, it was like brass.

It meant almost nothing.

I hated every part of myself for saying such things, but it's true.

I hide my bruises, under shirts and jeans.

The cuts, and scrapes, the breaking.

I hide behind my ego, as if it's still there.

And here I am again.

I smell cigarettes and strong cologne.

He's started smoking, but I won't tell him I hate it. That I have begun to hate him.

Because I could never.

He's what I depend on.

He's my everything.

Then I feel his hands on my shoulders, his lips on the nape of my neck from behind.

I shift on the end of the bed uneasily.

"_Soul…_" He whispers into my hair, making it sound like the most beautiful word he's ever heard.

"_Soul…_"

I blush lightly, but suddenly, he's slipping his arms around me, undoing the buttons of my shirt. He slips it off my shoulders.

"_I love you…Soul…_" He whispers, kissing my back, going lower.

"Please…_just let me go…_" I plead to him, quivering in his embrace.

"Never." Is all he answers with, and I'm powerless against his desires.

_What have you done to me?_

_You're my world…so why does it feel so cold?_


	16. Molly

**Based on: Molly by Mindless Self Indulgence**

* * *

He'll spend ages in the bathroom.

Why the hell he does, I'll never know!

Like a chick, he wants to look perfect when I take him out.

He has class, he's a good boy.

Always looking innocent around everyone else. But it's bullshit.

He WAS innocent.

And still IS.

Until I get him in the bedroom~

He'll growl the most perverse, dirty talk into my ear.

He'll be begging, but when I need him to help me release, he'll do nothing unless I'm at the point of breaking.

And that's when he'll want me begging with everything I have. He's not innocent. He's not a good boy. He's so very naughty~

* * *

**On a completely unrelated note: OMFG, I'M GOING TO SEE MSI IN CONCERT ON OCTOBER 21ST! THEY'RE MY FAVE BAND AND I'M DRESSING AS THE LEAD SINGER~! JIMMYYYYYY~! LET ME LOVE YOU~!**


	17. Russian Roulette

**Last of my current 10~**

**Hope you liked them~!**

**Russian Roulette by Rhianna**

* * *

A deadly game of wits.

That's all this was.

He had broken up with me.

I would make him pay. He had no idea why I sat there.

In the empty classroom. In the dark. After school hours. Sat one side of the desk. Revolver in my hand…he always was a little dim.

"Hey Star. Sit down." I told him.

I wasn't asking him.

The time for those kinds of things were over.

He smirked at me, picking up on my little game, and he did as I commanded.

"What do you want?" He asked, relaxed as I lit a candle, giving me enough light to properly see him.

Without a word, I held the gun so it was pointing between my eyes.

I pulled the trigger.

_CLICK._

But no bullet.

A blank.

The pathetic fuck hadn't flinched.

Just continued to smirk at me with superiority.

I scowled, handing him the gun. He spun it, and pointed it between his own eyes.

"So why did you want me here? We're through."

_CLICK._

I kept up a straight face, so did he.

"Oh I know,"

I snatched the gun.

"I want to know WHY, you son of a bitch." I snarled. And pointed it at myself again.

"Was I not GOOD enough?"

Damn, now was not the time to cry.

Blackstar stopped and started at me.

"What are you-?"

_CLICK._

"WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? IS THAT IT? ANSWER ME!" I snarled, forcing the gun into his grip.

Again, the spin.

"IT WASN'T THAT!"

"THEN WHAT?"

"_I_ WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

_CLICK._

Another blank?

Shite.

"What…?"

I barley knew I had pressed the gun to my head, my eyes wide. The bluenette winced.

"…You heard me…I broke your heart, and I regret-"

_CLICK._

He snatched the gun for me.

"All the time we were together, you were the insecure one. It should have been ME!..."

He sighed heavily, and stood up, spinning the gun again, and pressing it to his forehead. I stared at him in shock.

"…I love you, Soul-Kun…Don't forget me."

"Wait…Wha…NO! NO, D-"

_BANG._

Blood splattered on my t-shirt and face…And I stopped as I heard his lifeless body hit the floor.

But. It didn't feel good.

I wasn't pleased.

I didn't feel like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

I felt...

...

...

"…This isn't how I wanted it to end…Not like this…"

I curled up, tears rolling down my cheeks…

…

…

"…Not like this."

…

…

.


End file.
